


Fairy Magic

by sk_elene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Cute, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_elene/pseuds/sk_elene
Summary: Fae!Marco cuddling Jean, his favorite human, as he finally chose the forest over the cruel world of humans!Inspired by leggyfae's fic "Dark Happenings"!!!
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	Fairy Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leggyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyfae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Happenings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042610) by [leggyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyfae/pseuds/leggyfae). 



> Happy New Year leggyfae!!!!  
> I hope this year brings you all the joy and the happiness that you deserve!! I also hope it keeps you safe and sound!!  
> I loved working on your prompt and honestly I had a hard time deciding which of your prompts would be THE ONE!!  
> I hope you enjoy this warm and fluffy JeanMarco piece!!  
> Lots of love,  
> sk_elene


End file.
